Fanfiction-Drabble Nyongtory- That xx- G-dragon Version
by gloriousfry
Summary: "That fucker stole you from me." - G-dragon. [FF cannon] Silahkan RnR nya :D


Tittle: That xx

Cast: G-dragon aka Kwon Ji yong , Seungri aka Lee Seung Hyun

Genre: Romance, angst, drama

Rating: PG-13

Auhtor: Glorious Fry

.

.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Tanyaku. Dari setengah jam yang lalu matanya sibuk terancap pada layar ponselnya. Biasanya dia akan berputar-putar seperti anak kucing, menanyakan aku ingin makan atau minum apa, atau memaksaku untuk membelikan makanan. Namun, yang kudapat hanya keheningan, dia tidak memedulikan tatapanku yang hanya beralih antara botol minuman dan dirinya. Dia tak lagi perduli.

Dia terperanjat kemudian tersenyum,

Satu.. dua.. hanya tiga detik lantas matanya beralih lagi pada ponsel sialan itu. "Yea hyung. He's nice." Katanya.

 _Nice huh?_

Peduli amat, pikirku.

Aku mendekati tubuhnya yang dari tadi menyender di tembok di pinggir televisi. Aku melewati nya dan duduk di sofa.

Aku menyimpan botol minuman di atas meja. "You like him?" Tanya ku asal.

Seungri mengahadap ke arah ku. "I do." aku tak peduli. Matanya kini menatap ku, dan itu yang kuinginkan dari setengah jam yang lalu dia mampir ke rumahku.

Aku mengurlurkan tanganku padanya.

"What?" Tanya Seungri sambil menyimpan ponsel ke saku celananya.

 _Good._

Aku masih mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Dan kugerakan kearahnya sesekali. Seungri masih terdiam tapi dia mulai bergerak, dan menatapku dengan ragu. "Come here.." Kataku dengan nada yang selalu kugunakan kalau sedang ingin memeluknya sebelum tidur.

Seungri datang lalu menyentuh tanganku, dan langsung kedekap perutnya.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya,

 _Haa.. sudah lama sekali._

Seungri masih bergeming beberapa saat, entah apa yang dia pikirkan sampai akhirnya dia menyentuh kepalaku dan sedikit merengek " Hyung, no.. why are you being like this again?" Tanyanya. Dan aku membuka kedua mataku terpaksa,

Kulihat wajahnya, _i wanna eat your face, Seungri-ya._

"Come to me," Pintaku sambil melihat wajahnya dari bawah. Dia memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menjawabku "Iam.. always come to you Hyung." Katanya sambil mendesah.

Tapi tidak begini Seungri ya,

Bukan begini.

"Be mine.." Jelasku masih mendekapnya.

Seungri memintaku melepaskan pelukan dan dia duduk di depan ku. " You have her and i have him." Katanya jelas.

Tentu saja.

Kupunya Kiko, aku menyukainya, aku menyukai mu, aku menginginkan mu namun aku masih membutuhkan Kiko. Aku membutuhkan Kiko untuk membuatku sadar bahwa tidak benar bahwa, kau.. Seungri seorang manusia memiliki kadar zat yang lebih memabukan hingga membuatku tidak terkendali.

Aku membutuhkan Kiko untuk itu.

 _Dan kali ini sudah diujung nalar ku Seungri, that fucker stole you from me._

Masih saja ku tatap matanya, dalam. Menelisik.

Kita tidak mengobrol lagi,

Lalu ku basahi bibirku, "Kiss me." Kataku.

Kita terdiam lagi, dia menganggap ini bercandaan tapi aku selalu serius dengan kata-kataku.

Ketika kubilang akan mencium Seungri di MV Big Bang nanti, aku melakukan nya. Ketika semua orang sedang sibuk di tempat set MV, kucium seungri sekilas dibalik lemari di ruang make up. Dia tercenung, telinganya memerah dan dia seperti permen karet anggur yang kusuka terus menempel padaku seharian.

Aku selalu serius dengan kata-kataku, ketika aku akan mengecupnya lebih dalam, dia memintaku untuk menununggu. Padahal itu sangat sudah diujung, tapi kulihat matanya yang besar memelas-untuk memintaku menunggu, maka kutunggu. Sampai hari ini. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak datang lagi.

Dia tertawa aneh dan mulai berdiri.

 _No no, you can't go!_

"I'll go out hyung ah." Katanya jelas. Dia mulai berjalan. Mengatakan selamat malam dan jangan lupa untuk pergi menggosok gigi karena aku paling malas sikat gigi sehabis mabuk. Aku masih tercenung melihat punggungnya mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **BRUK**

Tubuku reflek berdiri menghadapnya"Hahaha.." dan aku mulai tertawa seperti orang yang sedang sakit, yang sakitnya sudah melebihi rasa sakit yang bisa ditahan. Kupukul dadaku seperti orang yang sedang mencapkan paku.

 **Duk duk duk.**

 _Sakit._

Aku melemparkan tubuhku ke sofa lagi. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa berat padahal aku hanya baru 3 kali mengecap minuman.

Padahal minuman itu edisi favorite sepanjang masa, aku menyukainya karena tidak terlalu pahit. Manis malah, namun aku seperti orang yang keracunan, bau yang terhirup dari mulutku membuat kepalaku sakit, dan perutku terasa mual.

Mataku terasa panas.

Dan Seungri telah pergi.

 _Tanpa menoleh lagi, sialan._

 _You'd never know how it feels seungri._

 _You'd never know how i handle my feeling till this far._

 _My body wasn't yours,_

 _My heart, my soul are always yours since beginning._

 _And he just walked away, you never wanted to be touched again,_

 _You.. something that i can't reach anymore.._

 **END**

 **Nyahahahaha, maaf ya ini dibikin gini, soalnya suka aja sesuatu yang bisa terjamah tapi tidak, dan towew aku selalu bingung dengan judul, azeli, suka bingung ini aja pas cerita udah selesai. Anw ini gdragon vers ya, kalo seungri? Ahaha. Semoga suka, silahkan keluarkan semua komentar mengenai isi, saran dan kritiknya ditunggu juga, terimakasih ya udah baca :D**


End file.
